Slide-out rooms are a desirable feature of a recreational vehicle because the interior space is greatly increased by the extension of the rooms, and when retracted the exterior width of the vehicle allows for travel on public roads. Presently, extending and retracting a slide-out room is accomplished either with a manual mechanical device, such as a hand crank for example, or by an electrically powered system. With a manual system, the operator releases a mechanical locking mechanism on the slide-out room and then manually urges it into the desired position. The mechanical locking mechanism is then re-engaged to prevent further movement of the slide-out room. With the electrically powered systems, the operator must generally initiate the movement of the slide-out room by activating a switch located on the interior of the mobile living quarters. The switch causes an electric current to be directed to an electric motor or hydraulic solenoid valves and pumps. The electro-mechanical or electro-hydraulic drive devices then cause the slide-out room to be shifted between its extended and retracted positions.
A problem with the presently known electrical control systems, however, is that the operator often can not effectively monitor the movement of the slide-out room relative to exterior objects, such as trees or other vehicles. This creates a risk that the slide-out room could detrimentally impact on exterior object because the operator misjudged a distance. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a way to electrically control the extension or retraction of a slide-out room in a mobile living quarters from a position in which the operator may readily monitor the position of the slide-out room relative to exterior objects.